


If He Asked, I’d Be His

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Italiano | Italian, John and Mary's Wedding, M/M, Sad Ending, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Tra i fasti di un matrimonio perfetto, con John che sorride e che è felice, Sherlock Holmes riflette sul proprio cuore spezzato.





	If He Asked, I’d Be His

> _Il cuore fu fatto per essere rotto  
>  Oscar Wilde_

 

  
   
 

 

 

Se te lo avesse chiesto, saresti stato suo. Incondizionatamente suo. Sarebbe bastata una parola e gli avresti dato tutto. Ma John voleva una moglie, un matrimonio ed è ciò che, da te, ha ottenuto. Perché gliela darai tutti i giorni, quella famiglia perfetta. Anche se muori a ogni passo, e sorridi forzatamente. Anche se adesso sai cos’è un cuore spezzato.

Tu che lo ami e che forse, suo, ti ci senti da sempre.

Non importa che non ti voglia, che non ti desideri. Tu non conti davvero. È lui il centro d’ogni cosa. John che ride, ed è felice. Tu sei solo un’ombra che dall’inferno lo guarda sorridere.

_Suo, sempre._  
 

 

 

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Il capitolo di Impromptu è quasi pronto, ma oggi ho visto su Facebook un post bellissimo su “The sign of three” che mi ha ispirata. Era un’immagine e portava proprio le parole del titolo ovvero: “If He Asked, I’d Be His”. Potevo non scriverci qualcosa?


End file.
